


Honey! I'm home!

by berrydonut1



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Lingerie, Other, Tsukiyama's got a pussy, boobs, bra - Freeform, surprise, tsukiyama in lingerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrydonut1/pseuds/berrydonut1
Summary: Shuu is just that babe she is
Relationships: Tsukiyama Shuu/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr looks so fun, but it's ass at my place, so yeah. Whatever! You just go on and stick yo nose into those...just go!

I came back from work and stepped in the house filled with such a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Yep! Shuu's fresh and delicious dinner waiting for me. I wondered where he was. "Honey! I'm home!" I hollered. Silence.

Welp, it's not like I worried. This wasn't the first time. He might've been busy.

I washed up and sat to eat. It only takes a few minutes to eat Shuu's food because it's something you can't help but devour.

So after my meal, I went to the bedroom because it was a cloudy day, and usually, my wife gets sleepy during those days. The poor thing's been so busy. I really hope he gets good rest.

How could I miss the chance to see my baby sleeping? Thus, I went to the bedroom. However, instead of my baby, I saw roses all over the floor, candles that were lit and on the table, inhaled a sexy smelling scent, and on the bed, there was his hot pink dress, his pastel purple bra, and a little card that had 'Welcome Back!' written on it.

"Hey babe", I heard from behind me as I turned around to see Shuu standing behind me with one arm covering his chest and the other hand on hip. He wore very little. He only had on stockings, pastel purple panties, and a garter belt. I think my nose was bleeding.

I stuttered, "Oh...babe! Hey! Uh...so...are ya...gonna move your arm from...your chest...?"

He smirked, "Oh. So, you do want to see, don't you?", he cooed. Well, (Y/N), I must say that...I really just want to...uncover my boobs right now...so I might as well...", and he slowly moved his arm away


	2. Baby, let's have a snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to deal with a sexy baby like Shuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I am so stressed out because of all this messy quarantine HW that's been taking up my entire day. I mean, I like learning, but that doesn't mean I want to do it the entire day! I have other things I could be doing! So guys, wish me luck on making things easy on myself where I only take a maximum of three hours on the work and get to have a day to myself rather than just assignments. 
> 
> Anyway, it's late, and I've been lacking sleep because my mind is going crazy!
> 
> Long story short, here is a little chapter, and like I said, wish me luck, and I'm hoping to continue to the next chapter 😊

Shuu was blushing and smiling as he acted so coy standing in front of me. Standing almost absolutely bare as he only had on the stockings and very high strappy heels. Breasts so nice and smooth, lying so nicely in the middle of the chest, rather than all saggy and spread out on both sides like most. 

I didn't know how to react. Of course, I loved seeing this, but how would I react? I usually I liked keeping unique reactions rather than typical and cliche ones. Well, instead of wasting time, I caressed my hands at the sides of his boobs. What exactly were we even gonna do?

"So, what do you want to do, mon amour?", Shuu asked as he gently pinched both of my cheeks. Well, looks like I was the one to ask.

"I don't know. What are you wanting to do?"

"Well...ya see, it's Friday, and I want to have fun. I mean, I wouldn't mind at all, but I'm not having my main focus on sex, but I'd be more than happy to have it if you want."

"Nah, I'm not here with the only choice of throwing you in bed, but even if I do that's fine with me too, but, what do YOU want to do, Shuu?"

He jumped on me, wrapping his arms and legs around me as I held his soft ass in case if he slips off, giving it a playful smack. 

He giggled. "I just want to have fun while pleasing you, mon chou. I mean, I guess I could try my best, and if you want me to do something, you could just ask." 

"Hmmm....well what's on the menu?", I asked.

He slowly slid off me with a small kiss.

"Sit", he said as I did on the edge of the bed.

He had such an adorning and sweet smile on his face. I almost cried from the joy I felt tinkle in my heart from that smile. No! No crying! I don't want to see my angel get sad.

He sat on my lap with his knees on the side of my hips as I held onto his ass. 

"Go ahead," he said as he brought his boobs near my mouth with his arms on my shoulders and around my neck. 

I made small licks on his nipples. Those tiny moans were like music. 

"Alright, (Y/N), here's the menu so far: I can make you a snack wearing whatever you want me to, and I can even wear your snack. Or, I can be your T.V. show wearing too much clothing that it gets so hot that I just need to take everything off. Otherwise, what do you want? I can only think of so much now, but if we start taking baby steps, I can probably think of much more!"

"How about you do all of that? First, be my T.V. show, then go to the kitchen wearing almost nothing, and then we'll continue from there, baby?"

He smiled so desperately, "Wow! Thanks for the suggestion! I'd love that!"

__________________________

I was in the living room sitting on the couch as Shuu stood in front wearing "a lot" of stuff, which was just leggings, his hot pink dress, and most likely his underwear was underneath.

He was trying to be sexy by sticking his fingers in his hair and combing with them as if it was so hot that his scalp was sweating. He then slid those leggings off and threw them at my face as I sniffed the beautiful scent. In no time, he pulled the dress right off, letting out a puff of breath.

Now he only had on his underwear. I just had the need, and I did rub my finger under that little slit.

"Ah~ (Y/N)~ That feels...good...don't...stop..."

Now, what will I do? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
